Hetalia Bakery
by Chiiling
Summary: There are three kinds of people: the rich, the middle and the poor. The middle hires the poor, the poor works for the middle and the rich gets richer. This story is about a family of three starting anew in the city with their bakery. What's to happen when Germans are desperate and a rich Spaniard, who wants to make it on his own, get thrown their way? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**A/N- A story I been working on for quite some time now I finally managed to finished it. YAY! Hope you enjoy the story and review it. Love you. Enjoy~**_

* * *

_** Hetalia Bakery Chapter One~**_

There three kinds of people, the rich, the middle and the poor. Middle hires the poor, the poor works for the middle and the rich get richer. This story is about a family of three starting anew in the city just starting to open their shop. Hetaila bakery it was on the main street with a few other shops.

~xXx~

"ROMA!" shouted by a unusual handsome grandfather calling out for his almost as he handsome grandson. He processed thru the front of the shop toward the back to find the person he was looking for. "Roma I was calling for you. Why didn't you answer?" he stated as he placed his hands on his hip pouted slightly as he waited for a response. Clearly annoyed as his curl bounced against his heads the young boy quickly turned around his hands full boxes as he wore a frown of his own. "Stop calling me that old man! Clearly I'm busy, unlike someone who saw a pretty lady and ran off! What you want?!" he yelled at the man before placing the boxes down on a nearby table, before facing his grandfather with a frown of his own. Gasping as Romulus quickly placed his hands over his heart as if that comment kill him. 'If only' thought Lovino. "I'm offended that you would say that Roma, I was merely getting acquaintance with our neighbors." he said as he began picking up boxes and move them over. Hands on his hips Lovino frowning as he laughed a little before speaking, "Ha yeah right, 'acquaintance with the neighbors,' more like theirs pant". Romulus was going to retort back with his hands raised most like to playfully mess with Lovino's hair before a face similar to Lovino popped up in the back doorway.

"Nonno! Fralleo!" the young man squealed as he went to help them with the boxes. "Feli did you finish up the front aright?" Lovino asked as he sat down on one of the numerous boxes on the floor. Eventho they got most of the boxes there are going to be more later today and mostly tommorrow too. 'Such a headache' Lovino thought as Feli nodded his head as he went on about new things he saw and stuff. Romulus just nodded before patting Feliciano on the head as he saying, "Aright kiddos. I think that it for the day. We will be able to open shop sometime this week. For now go get your rooms ready and we start early tommorrow" Romulus said before kissing the top of the boys head before heading upstair. Feliciano noticing his twin brother been sighing alot sat next to him before he look up and said "Still thinking about mama?" Lovino didn't say anything just looked at the ground before he got up startling his brother. "No. I'm more worried about how much work handing this shop with you two well be." he said laughing a little as he faced his brother, helped him up before he grabbed a few pastries they made for lunch earlier and began heading out the back door. "I'm going for a quick walk around dont wait up for me." he said as he shove a muffin in mouth as he walked off. He heard a distance 'Be careful' from Feliciano as he walked down the street.

Enjoying the setting sunlight as he eyed a nearby park bench as he began walking toward it he noticed there was a slump figure. Curiously he walks closer, feeling a little brave today as he noticed the owner of a mop of curl chocolate locks followed by sun kissed tan skin was looking down. Feeling a little panic as he thought about fleeing, Lovino took a step closer breaking a branch as he did. The owner quickly looked up as amber met emerald. They stayed that way for a few minutes before man broke the silence with small 'hi'. Nodding Lovino replied with a small hi of his own as the emerald eyes studied him. Feeling uncomfortable to the stare Lovino close to shouted "Do you got a eye problem so something! Stop staring at me!" as his face flushed up with embarrassment. Emerald eyes reflected shocked followed by amusement as he said "Lo siento mi amigo." the man as he smiled before patting to the seat next to him. Glaring lovino sat before shoving a crumpet in his mouth before he said "Hn. So why are you upset bastard?", turning his face. Normally he wouldn't care about other people business but this man look like one of those always happy people like Feli. Surprised took over the man beside him before he laughed a little. "You noticed that huh. Well I got into a argument with my mother. It didnt end well as you notice. I left the house to calm down and then you popped up." he said as he stared at the sky with a lonely expression resembling one of a kicked puppy before looking at me "Honestly I don't know why im telling you any of this. We barely know each other.". I just stare back in those eyes as my mind process what he just said. 'I dont know either but for some reason I feel like I should know.' Lovino thought before he shoved a crumpet in the sun kissed man mouth. His eyes widened before he started chewing, as Lovino said "Every family fight and argue but no matter how much they fight they will always love each other. So stop bitching and enjoy every day you get. Some days are worth the memories you gain from them.".

~xXx~

His face was red as he talked Antonio couldn't help thinking of a tomato as he finish the delicious snack that was forced in his mouth. His words they sense of pain and familiarly as tho he went thru it before. He hugged the man he just met and felt a little struggle before he relaxed into the hug. Smiling Antonio got up and was about to thanked him before his phone rang. It was his Madre saying she was sorry and she missed her son begging him to come home. He smiled as he kissed the stranger head as he thanked the man. As he was pushed back before he got up and began to walk away his face still red. Calling out to him finally getting his attention he shouted "My name Antonio!". The man grinned a little before frowning again but replied with a "Lovino" as he turn back and walk away. "Let meet again sometime" he shouted after him only getting a wave as a reply. Grinning from ear to ear, he left as well as he replayed the day over and over.

* * *

A/N- I know this chapter is kinda short and written kinda funny but that how it came to me. I hope you enjoyed it as i do believed tis story will go alot farther then most of my other. Review and Comments are welcome. Foster will be up hopefully shortly later tonight and for any lord bride fan im going to bug sis until she post up another chapter. Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

A/N- I really hate writing my stories on my phone. Anywho finished another chapter this one come in three different views. I hope you enjoy it cause I almost died doing it. Oh this chapter was written literally like three days after the first one but I want to wait to post it but look like that ain't happening so dont expect another chapter next week. I don't kno anymore excatly well anyway hope you like this one.

* * *

Chapter 2

Memories of that night kept replaying as I lay in my bed. 'Lovino' I whispered to myself. I do hope we met again. I turn around and pull up the blanket as I fallen asleep once more.

~xXx~

"Today the day boys, rise and shine!" the old geezer said as he woke me and Feli up. Today was the day the shop will be official open and that mean I got to deal with whiny customers. Just how I want to spent my bloody fucking morning. Grunting as I got up, I began my morning routine. Get up, bathe, get dress, curse the old man, get Feli ready, cruse the sun out, clean up and bake. Sighing as I finally finishing cursing the old bat of a grandfather I have, i proceed with my plan on getting Feli up and ready. By the time I knocked more like kicked down his door he was still curl up in his blanket veeing. How we are twins yet so different was beyond me. Yanking the blanket he woke up before flaring and falling on the floor with another one of his vees. "Come on Feli" I said as I helped the boy up as he nodded and hop to the bathroom. "Dont forget the apron, it hanging by the stairs." I heard him shout from the bathroom followed by a splash most like from a bath. Making a mental note to tell him to clean after himself I went downstairs skipping cursing the sun cause of the nice weather.

"Roma! Perfect I need you to try something!" the old man said as he rumble thru a box on the table. Honestly I would take my chances with a wild bear then him, you dont know what he capable of doing. Going ah ha I believe he finally found what he was looking for, a giant cupcake suit. Oh hell no. "Look Roma, I need you to put this on and advertise the shop. Oh here some flyers too." he said as he pulled out some flyer dropping a few. Picking one up, I stare at the horror that what this flyer. It was so bad words cant describe it. "What you think, it good right. Well of course it is. It was made by me." he said gloating as he stroked his beard as he praised himself. I face palm myself about to retort that this piece of shit look a porn ad, my lovely heck annoying brother joined us. "Oh, it so cute! Are these the flyer you talk about?" Feli said grabbing one, before I could stop him his eyes going wide as sauces before he excitedly said "Vee this is really good!". Face palming again. How do I live with these idiots? "We are not using these flyers! For the fucking love of humanity, this god damn flyer could be illegal! We are selling pastries, not running a strip club!" I yelled at the both of them. "But why?" they both said in unison. I swear to god if I have to face palm myself one more time ima kill someone first. "Because I said so. And since I'm the one who came up with the fucking idea, none of you can judge how I run this bloody shop." I yelled at them placing my hands on my hip as I lectured them. When I was finally done, they gave me the face of 'ohhh I understand now'. I swear it like talking to kids. Romulus was the only to said something after words. "Does that mean we cant use the cupcake? He asked holding it up with a kick puppy face. Thankfully it doesn't work but then he got Feli doing it too. "Fine! But im not fucking wearing it!" I yelled at them as they jumped up in joy. "Dont worry farello." Feli said as he started to put the bloody thing on. Oh god it just as bad if Feli wear it cause we look almost the same.

~xXx~

Vee I still don't know why farello was mad but that ok I bet he will cheer up soon. We finally open shop and I been standing for what five minutes it feel like hours. Oh pretty lady! "Hi" I greeted her, with a smile. I thought back to earlier,_Always smile and welcome the customer Nonno said before he ran off, farello sighed before his hand on my shoulder and said. "Ok listen to me Feli. Your job is to bring people in. You understand?". Nodding my head I replied with a "Si" before following with a "How do I bring people in?". Farello sighed again before he put his hand on his face again. I dont understand why he do that but I know it mean it bad. "Ok Feli, what you do is talk to them, tell them about the shop and food. That all you need to do." he said before he quickly rush me out the door_. So here I am talking to this pretty lady. She is nice she tells me that I was cute but she was in a hurry. Quickly saying bye I forgot to tell her to see the shop. Oh well next time I will remember.

A few hours passed and I was getting tired, farello came out a few times making sure I was ok and gave me some cookies to eat. Eating one of the cookie I heard a loud bark turning I saw a big black dog. It was sitting down but it was growling lightly. "Ummm...do you want a cookie?" I asked the dog only causing it to growl a little more. I lean down and gave it a cookie, it took it before licking my hand. Giggling a little I pat the dog on the head as he rolled over a little for me to scratch his tummy. It finally stop growling, he followed me every where I went, before finally he started to tug on me. Still in the cupcake suit not wanting it amy damaged, I try to yank it out but with no luck. Still yanking he let go causing me to tumble on the ground before he sat beside me waiting for me to get up before leaving me there. After a few minutes I heard farello voice saying. "What did you do this time? Here." before he helped me up. I gave him a smile as I said "That mean. I didn't do anything, I saw this pretty lady tho. Oh and i met this big doggie I gave him a cookie but then he started tugging on the costume and I fell." I said as I looked around but the dog wasn't in view. A little disappointed I walked back in the shop as farello closed up. He helped me get out the suit and put it away as I help sweep up. The day ended and thankfully tommorrow a day off. Maybe I will see that doggie again tomorrow I thought before I fell asleep that night.

~xXx~

"Ah there you are, Aster. I was looking all over for you." said a built platinum hair male with beautiful red eyes as he kneeled over petting the Doberman as it licked him. Next to him was a more built male with blonde hair that was pulled back with bright blue eyes as one of his hand held two other leashes of a golden retriever and a German shepherd. "You found him bruther? He asked as he walked toward him. "Ja, look like aster went out for a little fun. But he all well." the a taller built blonde close to the previous one just with longer hair as he leash the dog. "Keseses." the platinum haired one chuckled as he took one of the leashes and began walking. He was followed by the other two as the sun went down.

* * *

A/N- it took extra long to find out what Germany damn dogs names were. Y does he have so many. Anywho I hope u enjoy it. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other character not made by Hidekaz Himaruya are of the sole property if Jenkeo. Same disclaimer are applied to these characters as they are to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_**

* * *

**A/N- Yeah we are going to start just posting randomly now. Well lookie here I finally posted a chapter after so long like almost 3 months. Yeah too lazy to fix it and i have no idea if my beta is still there after such a long time. BTW no more school. **

* * *

**Hetalia Bakery Chapter 3**

Waking before the sun was normal occur even before they moved to America, so was sneaking out the house while everyone was still asleep. This morning was more dim, as he quietly made his way to the tall gray building. He greeted the lady receptor as he clocked in for his appointment.

"Hi, yes. Romulus good mornin' you can just walk in today" she said with a smile gesturing to the door on his right. He nodded as he walked thru the door, a man looked no more than his 30's greeted him. He sighed as he closed the door.

~xXx~

He woke up to the sun, as he did everyday but there was something different today. 'It too quiet' he thought as he lazily got up. He turned to looked at his clock it was still early but late enough for that old man to be up. He got up and put on one of his oversized t-shirt as he made his way down the hall. He only stopped for a short minute when he was in front of Feli's door, he banged on the door. A thump was heard from the other side of the door as he smirked and continue with his previous objective.

He kicked the door open as he yelled "Nonno!". He only stopped when he noticed the room was emptied. He frowned as he walked out and saw Feli heading toward the bathroom as he grin and greeted him. "Mornin' Farello." he said before he leaving him alone with his thoughts.

~xXx~

It was mid afternoon, as he stood there in front of the shop handing out pamphlets. He wore a vanilla frosting chocolate donut with rainbow sparkles, as he let out his famous vee. He turned around to see Lovino working the register as well as make sure the batch of pastries the made earlier was fine. He sighed as he looked around, with the sun not shining as normal everything looks kinda gloomy.

~xXx~

"Bye Franny!" He yelled as he walked out the building. He slowly made his way down the street as he looked up at the sky. 'Look like it going to rain' He thought when he looked at the yellow chick on his shoulder as he smirked and let out a stream of Kesessesese. "Yo, gilbird! We're going to take Aster and them out today since West has class." the platinum blonde said with a smirk as the bird gave him a chirp.

He slowly made his way home as soon as he entered he was attacked by dogs. He grinned as he petted the first dog, a golden retriever. "Hi there Blitiz! How are you boy?" He cooed the dog before petting the doberman. "Hey Blackie making sure they are in line. Good boy" He said grinning. A german shepherd was the last to be greeted, his favorite one Aster. "Hey Aster! Guess what you guys are going out today" He said grinning even more when the dogs barked happily their tails waving hard against the ground floor. Quickly grabbing their leash and leashing them as they walked out the house.

~xXx~

"But Bella! It was late in the night and all I saw was this curl" He said as he motion his finger in a side downward curl. The short blonde haired girl sat across him, she had a dark blue head band as she gave him a cat grin. She sipped the coffee that was given to her not long ago. "Toni. There cant be that many people with curls like that." She said reassuring as she watch the green eyed dark chocolate curly haired male. He sighed as ran a hand thru his hair. He looked at her as he finally said "I guess you right. Oh I heard Nate leaving town for couple of days. Will you be ok on your own?"

Bella looked at him and chuckled as she said with a cat smile "Of course I will be who do I look like Toni.". He held his hands up in surrender as he said "Hey! Your also like my sister Im just watching out for you is all.". He avert his gaze after he said that, and Bella sighed as she crossed her arms and said "You want me to help look for you mystery person dont you"

His face lit up red before he slightly rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. She sighed as she said "Fine but you will take me to this new bakery in town then." After she said that he attacked her with hugs as he said "I promise. Thank you Bella!"

~xXx~

He smiled as he put the plamphet on a nearby table as he looked around. The streets were slowly emotying as he looked inside to still see Lovino working only this time, he was waitering around. He pouted a little as he noticed his shoe lace was untied, he bended down to tie them. Then as he felt a forceful press as he noticed the world turning upside down again, to see a same dog from the other day. His eyes widen as he screamed down the street as he rounded.

~xXx~

"Ach, Mist!" He shouted as Blackie got out his collar again and was darting down the street. He chased after the doberman, he watch as the dog make his way past the citzens as he followed after. It wasnt until he saw the donut that he said "Oh nien." as Backie pounced the poor bending person causing them to fall and tumble down the street.

~xXx~

"Feli?"

* * *

A/N- So yeah shitty grammer and writing dont judge me im trying. Hope you enjoy what you can. And Hope our laptop and crap goes well. For those who know me from gaia. Shusshhhh.


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other character not made by Hidekaz Himaruya are of the sole property of Jenkeo. Same disclaimer are applied to these characters as they are to Hidekaz Himaruya._**

* * *

**_Hetalia Bakery Chapter 4_**

_"Feli?"_

**_~xXx~_**

_He face fell when he looked up to noticed the front of shop was empty. Groaning loudly he walked around back to yank out his cell. He couldn't just leave, there was still a long line waiting in the store and his grandfather wasnt back yet. But he knew he couldn't leave Feliciano on his own neither. Quickly dialing and texting he sented a quick message before returning back to the counter. Giving a fake smile he continued working with a small nagging voice in the back of his mind as he prayed that his grandfather will find him._

**_Nonno_**

**_Feli disappeared again. Hurry up._**

**_-Roma-_**

**_~xXx~_**

_His head was still spinning as he looked around. He was floating in a small pond a little outside of the town area. His clothes was sticking to him as the doughnut was the only things saving him from drowning. He sobbed a little not noticed the platinum blonde male approaching him and the trio of dogs eager to get in the small pond as well._

_"Are you okay?" the male asked breathing heavily from most likely running, Feliciano just shook his head as he sobbed a little as more. He couldn't get to the edge of the pond and even if he did how was he going to managed to get out he didn't know how he would get back home. Blinking when he felt something wet lick him before a small giggle had escape him. He looked up at the man to see him slowly taking off his shoes and coat._

_Slowly the man had successfully helped him out of the pond and even helped him out the doughnut. Feliciano soon learned that the man named was Gilbert and the dog that knocked him over was Blackie but he was a rather friendly dog. Gilbert had given Feli his coat for his was too soaked to do him much good. Accepting the helps Feli couldn't help but wonder about all type of things again._

**_~xXx~_**


End file.
